


Not Friends (Anxceit)

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, its mostly background, logince is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: AnxietyxDeceit (Anxceit)AU: NoneWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: Prompt #1: “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”





	Not Friends (Anxceit)

* * *

“Welp, I’m off to bed you four, enjoy the rest of the movie!” Patton headed up the stairs and sent them a smile as they replied with their good nights. He let out a giggle and commented, “looks like a double date, huh?”

Dee and Virgil didn’t think much of it, but Roman seemed to get excited at the prospect. “Oh! That would be so cute! We should go on a double date sometime!”

“Really now?” Dee snorted, “bring that back up when I have a boyfriend.”

Roman and Logan shared a worried look from where they were cuddled together across from the other two. “Dee…”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“What about Virgil?”

Dee glared lightly, not happy that Roman had decided to bring up his crush in front of his crush. “How is me hanging out with you two and my best friend a double date?”

“Dude, we’re more than just friends and you fucking know it. Stop lying.”

Dee huffed, “I’m not lying! Believe it or not, I’m pretty sure I would know if I was dating my best friend who I’ve had a crush on for years now.” Roman and Logan’s soft laughter in the background goes unnoticed. “I mean-“

“No, it’s- it’s okay. I mean, I’m the one who asked you out and thought we’ve been dating for the last four months.”

“Four months?” Virgil nods. “Wait, when did you ask me out? What was our first date? I’m so lost right now.”

They both to turn and glare at Roman when he burst out into loud, obnoxious laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You have to admit, it’s a really funny situation.”

“How is me thinking we’ve been dating for four months funny?”

“Because it is! Think about it! There was a misunderstanding and you thought you were dating for four months, and he thought you were just friends. It’s hilarious!”

Virgil got angrier at that, “how is my heart break funny to you?!”

“What’s going on down here?” Patton appeared at the top of the stairs, “is everything okay?”

“Virgil thought he and Dee had been dating for the last four months, and Dee thought they were just friends,” Logan told him.

Patton looked at Dee in confusion. “You thought you were just friends? But you said yes when he asked you to the movies.”

“That was a date?”

“Yes!”

Dee blinked up at his friend for a minute. “Oh, I wish I knew that! I would have kissed you goodnight instead of closing my door in your face!”

This time Virgil seemed shocked. “Really?”

“Really.”

They didn’t notice the other three slip upstairs to Roman’s room. “So, if I said I still wanted that kiss now?”

“Well, is this a date?”

“If you want it to be.”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“Then it's a date,” he huffed, “will you just kiss me already?”

Dee giggled and leaned forward, smiling when their lips finally met.

* * *

“Wait! So what about the picnic!”

“I don’t know, I thought it was a friend thing!”

“I gave you a rose! I told you that I’ve liked you a really long time!”

“I thought you were just messing around!”

“Oh my god.”


End file.
